Fairytales
by BeBedeski
Summary: Love is the only thing worth fighting for.[HG]


**Disclaimer: **They are all Jo's. Please don't sue a teenager with a thing for fluff. It would be evil.

**Fairytales**

"_Fairytales do not tell children the dragons exist. Children already know that dragons exist. Fairytales tell children the dragons can be killed."_

_  
(__G. K. Chesterton_

"Harry?"

"Ginny!"

When Harry Potter first thought about coming to Ginevra Weasley's room, the idea sounded nice. He paced through the corridor and opened her slightly shut door without a second thought. Their relationship had been shaken after the break-up, but they have reached a room where just caring about each other was enough. It just had to be.

Ginny stared at him; Harry could see a question forming on her lips. But she swallowed it and just smiled. Summer breeze was coming through the window and Harry found himself amazed at how the weather could be that sunny while he was feeling so gloom. Her hair shined like cooper and she gently moved a thick book away from her leap.

"Sorry, I should've knocked..."

"That's fine," Ginny was still grinning at him and he couldn't help but have his stomach twisting as a reaction.

Harry looked for something to say.

"I'm just...looking for Hermione."

"She's downstairs...at the yard, with Ron," Harry sighed. He knew that! That was why he left his two best friends in the first place. It looked like they were about to kiss at any second! And he truly did _not_ want to be present at that scene.

"Right," he turned to leave but then, he changed his mind. "Do you think they're kissing?"

Ginny looked surprised. She sat still in her bed, with an amused expression.

"Do you think they've kissed?" she answered with another question.

"Maybe," Harry replied. His forehead frowned as a sign of doubt and his scar assumed an odd format. "Do you think they kiss?"

The red-haired girl was very excited about this subject. Harry recalled all the conversations he had with his former girlfriend and how much she wanted Hermione and Ron to get together. She would gesture bigly and tell Harry how much of a coward prat her bigger brother was. He even had to prevent Ginny to take up the leads herself; she had a lot of plans in her mind.

"Hermione hasn't told me anything!" Ginny announced, as if searching for any indication in her past memories. "She would tell me something like that!"

Harry shrugged. Hermione didn't look pleased when Ginny told her she was the one who had slipped her secret about kissing Viktor Krum. Assuming a diginified position, Hermione gave her a lecture about trust and friendship. And then she hugged Ginny tightly.

"I'm not sure, you know...Not after Krum," Harry said in a teasing way.

"Shut it, Harry!" Ginny said throwing her pillow at him. Harry caught it on the air, but it didn't stop the fluffy object to take his glasses out of place. The girl laughed and after adjusting his vision back together, Harry noticed the huge book lying next to Ginny.

"Hermione has really influenced you, uh?"

"What?"

"What are you reading, anyway?" Harry asked coming closer.

"Oh," Ginny faced the book. "Nothing, really. Just, you know, a book."

Harry grabbed the book and noticed that Ginny tensed up.

"Oh! That enlightens things!" he said grinning. Taking the book's place, he sat next to Ginny himself.

"Let's see..." Harry started to scrutinize the purple cover. There was a watercolor drawing of a cat in boots and he was wearing a huge hat full of leathers. "_THE BIG BOOK OF FAIRYTALES – FAVOURITE STORIES FROM AROUND THE WORLD," _he read. _"Illustrated by Charles Robinson."_

Ginny smiled lamely, trying to look comfortable about it. She wandered about life's irony; Harry was always present in her worst moments.

"Really?" he glanced at her. "I thought she'd give you something about school, you know, like _Hogwarts: A History."_

Ginny rolled her eyes. For a best friend, Harry did not know much about Hermione's reading.

"Well, that's mine, not hers."

"Really?" Harry was wearing a skeptical look.

"Yeah. My great grandmother's niece gave it to me. As a birthday present, I was turning nine."

"Really?" Harry said for what would be the third time in the last seconds.

"What?" Ginny demanded. "We _are_ blood-traitors. She is a Muggle. And we certainly _are _a big family."

"I know. I just didn't imagine girls from the Wizard World liking fairytales."

"And why would that be?"

Harry took a moment to think about it. Wasn't it obvious?

"Well...What's the point, really? You know there are fairies and dragons and gnomes for _real_...You see them everyday, at the yard. You have a vampire in your attic!" he said emphatically.

"I get your point! I bet they wouldn't be so excited about it if they had to deal with the gnomes…Bill once come up with a jarvey, you know, I named him Fluffy, Merlin knows why. But mom got rid of him because he was teaching Ron bad words," Ginny took up a serious expression and whispered. "I wasn't really fond of him either, after he ate my fairies collection."

Harry laughed a bit at the thought of Mrs. Weasley reacting at an animal who yelled "_wanker"_ around the house.

"I guess fairytales are not really about magic. I mean, they're, but mostly, you know…about love. Muggles and Wizards like love just as much."

Harry noticed that Ginny's freckled skin was becoming slightly red and that her feet were pressed fiercely against the floor.

"Like the prince and the princess? I reckon women don't really like fairytales because they're sexists."

"Not that! People don't like fairytales because they've lost their faith in love, you know…" Ginny sounded offended. "Fairytales are about something that's worth fighting for and…waiting for. They make giving up less easy."

Harry understood why Ginny couldn't meet his eyes. Suddenly, he was aware of how hot the day was. They were in Ginny's bedroom, alone, sitting inches apart. Ginny's yellow shirt was hanging loosely against her body and he could smell the scent of honey and flowers from her hair.

"And how there's something that _can_ beat evil down. And transform lies into truth. And everyone gets happy, at last."

Harry studied Ginny for a while; she seemed really interested in the big red flowers embroidery on her bedspread. It broke his heart to say this, but there was no other option.

"Fairytales don't seem much like reality."

"Oh, but they are," Ginny looked up and faced the Boy-Who-Lived, the boy who she so badly wanted to live. "Grown-ups tell them to children to teach them values or to just get rid of them by making they sleep…"

Harry laughed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley must have gone through a lot of trouble, with seven children. Not to mention the twin's pranks!

"You see, people get older and think they're too mature for that kind of crap. But that's not it. They're just not smart as children to get it."

"I reckon so," Harry said, but Ginny didn't feel like he did because he was up, and facing the door. He was about to leave.

Harry looked back for a second and stared at Ginny's nearly closed mouth. Her eyes were shining and her scent lingered around Harry, making sure he would never forget the way being helpless applied to that situation.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been practicing my Patronus."

She just smiled and tried to look open for information. Sometimes, she didn't quite get what Harry was trying to say, but unlike most people, she knew that he said nothing in vain.

"That's good," she stated. Harry looked at the window and shoved his hands into his pockets. The Burrow had to be the only place on Earth that was this peaceful. But this kind of feeling got mixed up with the ones of nervosa and anxiety he was sharing deep inside.

"You know, when I have to think about really good memories," he leaned back on the wall. "I think about summer at the Burrow, and Ron and Hermione…And you. The way your hair sprawled on my chest when you're laughing and the way you look good wearing that stupid sock Hermione knitted to the elves in your head…" Harry laughed, and sounded bitter.

Ginny was about to cry. Harry certainly had the ability of making her feel incredibly happy and deeply sad. In both ways, she always wanted to cry.

"That was really a stupid sock. Hermione doesn't know how to coordinate colors. Come on! Pink and orange? That's worse than my Mum's!" she told Harry, trying her best to hold the tears back, but it only resulted in a not attractive snort. She moved closer to the window, letting Harry face her back. As much as Harry just wanted to disappear, he couldn't bring himself to leave Ginny.

"Don't cry. I don't know what to do when people cry," he begged.

Ginny heard the discomfort on his tone of voice and she convinced herself to remain still until he left, but then she felt Harry's arms against her back and leaned for an awkward hug.

"Sorry."

"I don't know what for."

Her tears were wetting Harry's shirt and from light blue it had gone to almost royal. Harry didn't seem to care. Ginny was having a hard time trying to distinguish, but she took these sobs as a sign of happiness.

"Do you think you have enough good memories of me? It seems like recently all I do is cry around you," Harry chuckled.

"This one we are making right now seems good enough to me."

Ginny smiled a little bit. Harry leaned down and licked the tears left on her face. He tasted the salty water mixing up with Ginny sweetness; she groaned softly, her mouth meeting his ears. She realized then that some fairytales were not allowed to children.

"And it keeps getting better!" Harry proclaimed in a weird way. "I'm absolutely sure there're some things worth fighting for."

Ginny laughed heartily. She knew this moment was almost gone, Harry begun to move back and his green eyes met hers brown. It was fading…

"Do you thing it's worth waiting for?" he asked.

"I never had a doubt. "

But the promise lingered on. Life was painful and comfort seemed a luxury these days. Still, love remained as the only worth thing.

**Author's Note: **Too much fluff, I guess.I know it's chessy. But I'd love if you just leave a review. Anything, really. Thanks a lot.


End file.
